Jovenshire and the quest to beat Sohinki at a game
by Ryansprincess98
Summary: Joven wants to beat Sohinki, but he loves him and doesn't want Sohinki to hate him. What does he do?
1. Chapter 1

_**JOVENSHIRE AND THE QUEST**_

 _ **TO BEAT SOHINKI IN A GAME.**_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **JOVEN'S POV**_

"Hey Mari are you excited for the Game-bang today?" I ask her

"Dad Joven what do you think i really am not looking forward to the punisment." she told me

"MARI you know I hate it when you call me dad im not your dad im not Asian like you" i tell her very annoyed

"So you could still be my dad... Joven are you ok you seem on edge?" she askes kicing me in the shin

"What oh yea I'm good I just want to beat sohinki today." I tell her

"JOVIE why do you always want to win against sohinki execally today since you picked out the punishmet?" she made a good point

" Because I am always tired of losing and I dont want the viewers to keep all the hate in me" I tell her looking like a sad puppy

"Jovie you will do great today I promise!" she tells me

 _ **WES'S POV**_

So today I woke up Remina was gone but left me a note on a thing of chocolate covered strawberries the note said

" _ **Wes we need to talk tonight when you get home from work I love you...**_

 _ **-Remina"**_

 _What did I do she normally signs love your girl Remina im worried now wait did she read my journal and what i said about mari oh no... i hope not..._

I got ready and saw my journal wide open to the page about mari _SHIT she read it..._

i grab my keys and my bag then I hop in my car and go to the office we film a game-bang today and if I lose it is going to suck

constently thinking what did I do I should have locked it in the locking drawer in my desk...

when I get to work I see Mari and Joven walking to the office and Peter is driving Mari's car _Oh right he was in an accident a few weeks ago and his was totaled._

I park my car and hop out

"Hey guys wait for me" I yell at Mari and Joven as I grab my bag lock my car and run over to them knowing Jovenwants to win the game I might forfite so he can

"Goodmorning Wes." they say to me Mari noticed something was bothering me

"Wes what is wrong I never see you like this?" she asked

"Remina read my journal this morning and then made me chocolate covered strawberries and telling me we need to talk when I get home from work... I wrote some pretty deep stuff about someone else and I guess she is the jealous type..." I tell her the truth just not who i wrote about in my journal

"well if you guys break up you know I am here for you buddy you are one of my best friends plus i wrote deep stuff in mine and its not about Peter either...wait shit Peters and my journals look the exact same shit didn't put mine away!"

 _Her phone goes off_

 _TEXT from PETER3_

 _ **You fucking jerk you want that nerd more then me he is a giant two year old you have a real man and you like WES A GIANT MAN BABY YOU ARE A JERK! I HATE YOU AND AM MOVING OUT IN WITH MY GIRL WHO I HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU WITH!**_

 _I read all of that before she locked her phone and she looked at me as soon as my phone goes off_

 _TEXT from REMINA3_

 _ **i decided this can't wait i can't believe you have feelings for mari im sorry but good bye ...**_

 _ **-REMINA**_

 _i showed my phone to mari and she was shocked_

"so we have feelings for each other..." she said

"yea we can talk about that later we have a game-bang to flim" i say to her getting a smile out of her

"GAME-BANG"we all yelled in unision

"TODAY WE ARE WRASELING" lasercorn said in his wrestler voice

"and the punishment Joven?"

"Well today the two loswers are going wrestle in a kiddy pool of gallons and gallons of lubercant." Joven said

*playing the game me and Mari lost*

"The losers are Wes and Mari" Joven said in excitement

we get changed and they pour the lube into the pool me and mari get in and me and mari are slipping and sliding then joven jumps in

"EWWW HE HAS A LUBED UP BUTT CRACK" yells sohinki

we get out joven is so happy he won over sohinki


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 MAD MAN

 **SOHINKI'S POV**

I can't believe Joven won how did he of all people win.

 _I Love him...what do I do._

 _ **Hey Mari can I come over I need someone to talk to...**_

 _ **\- SOHINKI**_

 _ **NEW TEXT MESSAGE**_

 _ **FROM MARI**_

 _ **Yea you can Sohinki Wes will be there is that ok.**_

 _ **-MARI**_

 _ **Yea Mari thats fine.**_

 _ **-SOHINKI**_

I head over to Mari's and knock on the door when I get there.

Wes opens the door I break down and hug him crying.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Wes asked me

"I Love Joven I don't know what to do Guys." I say through sobs.

"TELL HIM SOHINKI!" I hear Mari yell

"Why?" I ask her

"I think he loves you too." she said

 **MARI'S POV**

It's been an hour whenI get a text from Joven

 _ **Hey Mari I love Sohinki**_

 _ **-JOVENSHIRE**_

 _ **TELL HIM TOMORROW!**_

 _ **-MARI**_

 _ **Ok**_

 _ **-JOVENSHIRE**_

"Sohinki go get some sleep it has been an hour and it's late." Mari tells me

"Ok guys see you tomorrow and thank you for talking to me." he says walking out the door

"Wes wanna stay the night?" I ask

"If that means you will be my girlfriend." Wes replys " Let me run home and grb some clothes Be back in ten minuets." he says

"Yes I will go out with you by the way." I say kissing him on the cheek

 **WES'S POV**

I get back to mine and Remina's place she left a note on the door it reads.

 _Wes I will be back at 1AM make sure all of your stuff is out by then._

 _-Remina_

 _ **Hey Mari so can I just move in Remina is kicking me out...**_

 _ **\- WES**_

 _ **Hey yes you can. when does she want you out by?**_

 _ **-MARI**_

 _ **1AM**_

 _ **-WES**_

 _ **Well then hurry up get you stuff and get over here I want to cuddle**_

 _ **-MARI**_

 _ **HAHAHA ok babygirl see you soon**_

 _ **-WES**_

I pack all of my stuff Mari has a big house so I grab everything even my TV thats in the living room and all my filming Stuff and can't forget all the sweet treats in the cabnets.

I get everything into my car and go to Mari's I get everything to her apartment and she see's me

"BABE!" She jumps into my arms after I set everything down "I'm sleepy." she tells me

"Ok lets go to bed." I tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 FADED

 **JOVEN'S POV**

'I need to tell sohinki my feelings for him'

I get in my car and turn on the radio to hear a song I guess its called faded cause it repeats it over and over again.

"You were the shadow to my light

Did you feel us?

Another star

You fade away

Afraid our aim is out of sight

Wanna see us

Alight

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Was it all in my fantasy?

Where are you now?

Were you only imaginary?

Where are you now?

Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea

Where are you now?

Another dream

The monster's running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

These shallow waters never met what I needed

I'm letting go a deeper dive

Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing alive

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Under the bright but faded lights

You've set my heart on fire

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea

Where are you now?

Another dream

The monster's running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded"

This is how my heart is feeling I really like it.

I see sohinki

"Hey sohinki I need to Tell you something!" I yell

"Ok.." He said stopping "What's up?" he asked

"I... I love you ..." I say shyly

"Joven I..." he started saying before I cut him off

"You hate me don't you?"I ask

"Well you cut me off I was going to say I love you too Jovie." He said grabbing my hand.

"Really?" I ask him the look of shock on my face

"Yes." he said kissing me I kiss him back then Wes and Mari pull in Then when Sohinki and I break aprat we see them kiss

"Sohinki will you go out with me?" I ask him smiling

"Of course you goof!" he hugs me laughing and smiling.

 **MARI'S POV**

"CONGRATS YOU GUYS!" Wes and I yell at Joven and Sohinki

"Thank you Wes and Mari." They say together "Are you guys a thing now?" they ask

"Yessss." Mari said blushing

"Awe congrats you guys." they say

"Thank you guys." Wes and I say

we all head up to the office. We all get congratulated on our new relationships.

we film everything we need to film we are all so happy. Remina comes to the office while Wes and I are editing.

"Wes can I talk to you in private?" She asked

"No." He told Her

"Fine please come home I'm sorry I love you..." She told him

"No I'm happy where I'm at cause I have someone who is happy to have me around and appriceates me." Wes tells her

She runs out crying. I give him a kiss holding his hand.

"I love you Wes." I tell him smiling

"I love you Mari." he said smiling.

 **LASERCORN'S POV**

I see Joven and Sohinki holding hands awe yay finally! This is what we all have been waiting for.

Wait Mari and Wes are holding hands too.

"Mari what happened to Peter?" I asked her

"We broke up the other day..." she said sadly.

"Wes what happened to Remina?" I asked him

"We also broke up the other day..." He said sadly

"OH shit I'm so sorry you guys." I tell them both

"Its ok Lasercorn." They tell me

"Are you sure?" I ask Them

"Yea we have each other." Mari said

"Ok guys we have a Game bang to film." I let the four know

we all go to the filiming room and get set up

*FILMING*  
"GAME BANG" We all yell

"Today we are playing hot pepper karaoke." Sohinki said "Since hot peppers don't bother me Wes is taking my place and im gonna mc this bitch."

"Hi!" Wes said

"The winner today will get milk and bread to cool down their tounge." Sohinki said

Wes choose backstreet's back by The Backstreet Boys

Mari choose Stronger by Britney Spears

I choose Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC

Ian choose Livin' Lavida Loca by Ricky Martin

Joven choose Man I feel like a women by Shina twain

Anthony choose Wanna be by the Spice girls

" And the winner is IAN!" Sohinki said

"I don't even need it but I won it so I'm gonna drink it any way." Ian said

"Oh come on we could have shared that." Joven said

"Don't drink it straight out of the jug." I say to Ian.


End file.
